


Like You're Running Out of Time

by agenderleadingplayer



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Oneshot, like.....Vile, this is Vile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7103566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agenderleadingplayer/pseuds/agenderleadingplayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mulder has someplace he needs to be, but first he has to say goodbye.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like You're Running Out of Time

**Author's Note:**

> i guess this would be....an au sans-william? idk. i didn't know how to put that in the tags so it's going here

The letter had arrived without warning, the messy scrawl more disturbing to him than the seemingly random nature of it, a place and time etched into old paper. "Meet me," it had said, and he had known, somehow, that there was a good chance if he did what it asked he wouldn't come back.

"Meet me," it had said. Dawn. He packed his gun the night before. 

The next morning he wakes himself up at four in the morning, rushes to his desk, packs last minute things. He needs to do this, and he hates himself for it.

"What are you doing?" Her voice is soft and he turns around and it's enough to make him cry, really, that this will be his last sight of her, eyes full of sleep, mid-yawn. "Mulder, I...Come back to sleep."

"I...have an early meeting out of town."

"It's still dark outside..."

"Shh, shh..." He rushes over to her, takes her hands in his. "I know, Scully, I know. I..." This can't be their last conversation, this... "I just need to, um. I have to write something down..."

"You never do stop working, do you?" And she looks at him sideways, still trying to figure him out after all these years...

"Says you," he says, and laughs. If this is going to be it, he's leaving her smiling.

"I'm serious." She doesn't laugh. "Come back to bed. That...that would be enough." And she means it, just the two of them, not working for once in their goddamn lives...

"No, it's fine, I'll be back before you know it. You won't even realize I'm gone." He's going to cry, he can feel it. 

She lets go of his hands. "And you have to be there at dawn?" A nod. "Well...well I'm going back to sleep." She yawns, turns to go. 

"Hey..." He grabs her hand one last time, squeezes it in his, kisses her lips slow, soft. "Best of wives and best of women."

She laughs; it's an old joke, one they'd had ever since they'd been married. He hears her bare feet down the hall back to their bedroom. All of a sudden he wishes he'd said something else, then remembers that even if he doesn't come back (he won't) at least he left her laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a little oneshot i wrote on a long car ride..if you couldn't tell by the stolen lyrics, this was based entirely off of "best of wives and best of women" from hamilton 
> 
> leave a comment if you enjoyed!! i'd very much appreciate it


End file.
